This invention relates generally to communications devices and, more particularly, to a tactile sensory underwater communications device that alerts a wearer of a wrist based device with a momentary static electric shock.
Persons swimming underwater, such as recreational or professional scuba divers, desire to communicate with others in their group. For instance, one diver may desire to get the attention of one or more other divers in his group in order to direct their attention to an underwater object or, more importantly, to warn of danger or a present emergency. More particularly, one diver may desire to alert other divers if he is experiencing difficulty with his breathing apparatus, if a shark or other predator has been spotted, or if it is simply time to return to the surface of the body of water.
Various devices have been proposed for delivering an alert such as energizing a light or delivering an audible tone or even a voice transmission to another diver's headphones. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices are largely ineffective if the water is murky or if the divers are separated from one another.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a tactile sensory underwater communications device that includes an electrically conductive probe that delivers a mild electrostatic shock to a user's skin when energized so as to alert the user. Further, it would be desirable to have a tactile sensory underwater communications device that is capable of both sending and receiving an alert signal. In addition, it would be desirable to have a tactile sensory underwater communications device that includes a digital time keeping device.